Bella Sonrisa
by maru-jayjay
Summary: Rachel, Quinn y Rodolfito Puro Sexo


**Bien acá esta este corto Fic, que es simplemente Lemmon espero que todas lo disfruten.**

**Quiero dedicar este fic a mi Principito, la niña quien me ha ayudado a escribirlo ya que me dio la inspiración que necesitaba. Te Amo =)**

**También a "Lion Quinn" quien es la Creadora del grupo "Porque yo Tambien amo a Rodolfito".**

**Ademas a todas las pertenecientes al grupo pero hoy en especial a "Atziri Arizmendi" TQM**

* * *

><p>R <em>– Hola Tia Jude – <em>dijo lanzándose y abrazando a la mujer de mayor edad.

J_ – Hola Rach, estas hecha toda una mujer – _dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

R _– Tía, ya hace 5 años que no me vez. El Tio? – _sentencio deshaciendo el abrazo.

J _– nos separamos, infidelidad, muy duro pero ya estoy muy bien, y con tu visita mejor todavía _– dijo sonriendo.

R_ – que mal tía, y ahora quien se hace cargo de la estancia? – _pregunto con tono preocupado

J _– Quinn!, ella se hace cargo de todo. Desde ayudar a los peones, hasta de la contabilidad – _Respondió. orgullosa

R_ – Guau! Y donde esta me encantaría saludarla –_ dijo entusiasmada.

J _– Santana! – _grito dirigiéndose a una chica latina que llegaba en una moto_._

S_ – Mande – _dijo acercándose a la mujer de mayor edad, mientras le regalaba una picara sonrisa a la mas joven.

J _– Bueno ella es Rachel, mi sobrina – _dijo señalando a la morena de baja estatura_ – ella es Santana la Asistente personal de Quinne – _continuo señalando a mujer latina.

R _– Hola un placer – _dijo extendiendo la mano a la mujer morena

S _– El placer es mió hermosa – _ respondió tomando la mano e inclinándose para depositar caballerosamente un beso sobre

J_ – López! Es mi sobrina y tú, estas comprometida, hazme el favor de no coquetear con ella – _

S _– Perdón Patrona, no se volverá a repetir – _ Dijo con una sonrisa picara

J _– Bien, llévala a las caballerizas, e indícale a algún peón que venga por las maletas y las lleve al cuarto que esta junto al de Quinne –_

_S – Pero Jude, no es que ese cuarto nadie puede usarlo, Qinn se pondrá loca, porque solo –_

J_ – Solo Rachel Santana, ese es su cuarto –_

S _– Oh… ya veo entonces mejor nos apuramos, supongo que Quinn se pondrá feliz de tu visita –_

R_ – Primero necesito ir al servicio, no soporto más la ropa de viaje, además se como llegar allí mejor que nadie, viví acá mucho tiempo –_

S _– Ok entones te ayudo con las maletas, vamos – _dijo tomando el equipaje empezando a caminar hacia la casa

* * *

><p>S <em>– Quinne! Estas por aquí? –<em>

Q_ – Que demonios quieres Santana, estoy ocupada en verdad algunos trabajamos por…– _no pudo terminar fue interrumpida.

S _– Shhh Cállate! mira Fabray, toma lo vas a necesitar – _extendido sus manos ofreciéndole una bolsa.

_Q – López tu entraste a mi cuarto y hurgaste mis cosas, pero que demonios…– _fue interrumpida nuevamente por la latina.

S_ – Cállate! Llego una tal Rachel, dijo que se refrescaba y venia a saludarte, pensé que te gustaría lucir un poco mas decente nada mas, pero si no quiere me llevo esto – _y giro para retirarse

Q_ – Dame eso, y ordena a los peones que abandonen esta zona, dale otro trabajo, no se – _Dijo quito la bolsa de la mano de su asistente y se retiro.

S_ – lo que usted mande patroncita – _Respondió la latina picaramente.

La rubia fue a el área de descanso de los trabajadores, a cambiarse, abrió la bolsa que le había alcanzado su amiga, "eres una genio Santana!" peso al ver el contenido de la misma ya que en ella no solo había ropa. Se coloco Un Bóxer femenino blanco, jeans azules, cinturón de cuero negro, con una hebilla de plata con un águila pequeña, botas negras de cuero, punta cuadrada a media canilla que acomodo debajo del pantalón. Arriba se vistió con una musculosa blanca al cuerpo, y sobre esta una camisa leñadora roja y gris. Fue al baño se lavo la cara y se mojo el pelo corto dejándolo despeinado. Se miro al espejo _"espero que tengas las mismas ganas que yo Rae, sino será violación, me niego a aceptar un no" _pensó salio de allí y volvió corriéndola establo.

Rach saco toda su ropa, hasta que finalmente decidió ponerse un vestido azul marino a lunares, ceñido en la cintura, y cuya parte superior se ataba en el cuello dejando a la vista tanto sus hombros como su espalda. Unas zapatillas converse azules, ya que en las caballerizas no era buena idea andar de zapatos. En el cabello se coloco una bincha roja, dejando su pelo suelto y ondulado caer sobre sus hombros.

Salio de la habitación, y se dirigió a la salida del fondo de la casa, allí camino rápidamente hasta que llego a la cuadra, donde comenzó a caminar lentamente en búsqueda de la rubia.

* * *

><p>Q<em> – Se le perdió algo señorita? – <em>Dijo seductoramente, detrás de la morena.

R_ – La verdad si, usted podría ayudarme a encontrar lo que he perdido – _Respondió en el mismo tono girando.

Q _– Mire, yo la ayudare pero solo porque este no es lugar, para que una dama como usted ande sola – _acercándose a la morena, con gesto serio pero sexy.

R –_ Muchas gracias, usted es muy amable – _le extendió la mano, que la rubia tomo y beso

Q_ – Dígame que es lo que perdió – _sin soltar la mano y acercándose un poco mas

R_ – Nna bella sonrisa –_ respondió haciendo puchero

Q_ – Como esta – _Dijo señalando sus labios

R_ – Exactamente como esa – _Dijoy señalo los labios de la rubia

Q _– Que casualidad, porque yo ando en la búsqueda de una bella sonrisa como esa – _respondió coquetamente señalando la boca de la morena

Quinn se acerco tomo a rachel por la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, hasta que se hizo necesario el aire para poder respirar.

Q _– te extrañe tanto, princesa –_

R_ – yo también amor, se que te interesa mucho saber que paso desde que fuiste a Londres a visitarme pero yo… –_

Quinn la beso nuevamente, levantándola por la cintura. Rach la tomo por el cuello y la envolvió con sus piernas. La rubia empezó a caminar hacia adentro de uno de los establos que estaba vació, hasta que Rachel choco contra una de las paredes interiores con su espalda, bajo sus manos a las nalgas de esta mientras su boca comenzó a pasear por su cuello.

Q _– mme extrañaste mucho bebe – _dijo entre gemidos.

R _– siiiii! Mucho –_

La morena desato el nudo de su vestido dejando sus pechos libres, para que la rubia continuara su trabajo sobre ellos besándolos y chupándolos desesperadamente, Quinn presiono con su pelvis contra la morocha, haciendo que esta lance algunos gemidos, para poder liberar una de sus manos, la que metió entre sus cuerpos para estrellarse hábilmente con el centro de su chica el cual ya estaba mojado y duro. Comenzó a masajearlo.

R_ – ah aha siiimmm Quinn –_

Q_ – que bebe, nenecitas mas? –_

R _– mmm ajammm –_

La muchacha mas alta tomo una de las piernas de la morena para esta la liberara, e hizo que la apoye en un banco que había a su izquierda dándole mayor espacio. Rápidamente llevo sus manos y sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos dentro de la morocha

R _– ahhhhhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiii –_

La rubia introducía y sacaba sus dedos sin pausa, la vagina de la otra estaba cada vez mas lubricada y dilatada, nuevamente y sin aviso saco los dedos haciendo que la morena la mirara frustrada, pero al notara que Quinn se desabrocho el cinto, soltó el cuello de la rubia para ayudarla, estaba desesperada, ya que sabia lo que se encastraría debajo del bóxer de la rubia. Los pantalones de quinn cayeron hasta las rodillas pero su bóxer quedo justo debajo de las nalgas.

Cuando Rodolfito, rojo y brillante hizo su aparición, la morena mordió su labio inferior y lo miraba con deseo, mientras la rubia utilizaba los fluidos que salían de su vagina para lubricarlo. Rache no aguanto mas y se libero del agarre de Quinn y se arrodillo para meterse el juguete en su boca. La excitación de mujer de pelo corto subió haciendo que sus líquidos mojaran su ropa interior, ver a la pequeña de rodillas introduciéndose en su boca ese pedazo de 18 x 4 la volvía loca. Miro por unos minutos esta situación hasta que tomo de los pelos a la morocha para soltara el miembro y que se pare, la agarro de la cintura y se introdujo dentro de ella.

_R – Mierda! Si! Oh aha oh si si sis ahhhh –_

Q_ – te gusta nena, te gusta no? –_

R_ –_si si… yo ahhha si si ahhah me aha en… enn encanta _–_

Q_ – ahhh siii lo sabiaaa –_

Quinn continuaba envistiendo sin piedad, sus cuerpos estaban sudados la musculosa de la rubia estaba pegada a su pecho haciendo se translucieran sus pezones, al ver esto la morena se doblo separándose de la pared para poder comenzar besarlos y acariciarlos con su lengua pero hizo que quinn lanzara un gemido y algunos insultos al morderlos duramente.

Q_ – PERRA! Ahora veraz, con migo nadie juega –_

Quinn saco a Rodolfito de la morena, la giro y le indico apoyara sus brazos sobre el banco, levanto el vestido dejando al descubierto el perfecto trasero bronceado de rach, el cual comenzó a abofetear.

Q_ – te parece bonito morder mis pezones Rae! –_

R _– no, no perdóname –_

Q_ – por pedir disculpas seré amable, pero tengo que castigarte igual –_

Quinn se arrodillo detrás de la morena y con sus manos separo las nalgas de esta y comenzó a lamerla, en ocasiones solo en trasero y en otras se agachaba y también pasaba la lengua por el centro de la morena haciendo que lanzara gemidos. La rubia se puso de pie y se acomodo detrás de la morena, introduciendo a Rodolf en la vagina, tomándola por las caderas.

R_ – Aha aha aha si si ahhh diooooos qahhhh –_

Q_ – Te gusta, si te gusta nena! Dime quien es al única que te hace gozar? –_

R_ – Tu quienn tu…ahhh tu eres al única –_

Q_ – A quien el pertenece este cuerpo dímelo! –_

R_ – A ti, solo ahh as ti –_

Q _– Y a quien le pétense este hermoso culo? –_

R_ – No Quinn, no ahaha aha no por –_

Q_ – Contesta! Perra! – _Dijo golpeando duramente un de las nalgas de la morocha.

R_ – Tuyoooo! –_

Q _– Así me gusta – _dijo sacando al juguete del sexo de su amante, para comenzar a jugar con el mismo sobre el ano de esta.

R _– No te atrevas! – _dijo la morena intentando levantarse, cosa que Quinn impidió poniendo una de sus manos sobre la nuca de la chica

R _– Acabas de decir que es mió y lo tomare te guste o no –_

Y Sin más palabras quinn introdujo un dedo en el trasero de su chica

R _– Ahhhh dios! –_

Q _– No empieces a rezar todavía bebe, que falta lo mejor…. – _saco el dedo, Rachel se quejo ante la sensación de vació

Q_ – Quien te entiende nena – _

Quinn saco del bolsillo de su camisa un sobre con lubricante que coloco un poco en su mano para pasarlo por el juguete y lo que quedo lo coloco directamente sobre el ano metiendo y sacando el dedo, logrando nuevamente que Rach gimiera.

R _– ahhh siii mmm –_

Q _– ahora respira profundo, porque va a doler bebe –_

Agarro con fuerza las caderas de su niña e introdujo la punta del consolador.

R _– Dueleeee! –_

Q_ – Shhh amor, ya pasa bebe, tu tranquila –_

R_ – Ahhh Dioos… Quinn, nos van a oír... aahhh –_

Q _– _ _No importa, tu grita todo lo que quieras, ahora respira – _antes de haber terminado la frase se había introducido por completo los 18cm en el ano de la morocha, quien no grito, sino que quedo completamente muda

Q_ – Hey rach amor estas bien?_

R_ – Maldita hija de puta! sácame esa mierda de adentro! – _Grito furiosa

Q _– Ok! Ok, ya lo hago – _dijo algo asustada comenzando a sacarlo.

R _– No! No lo saque mierda! Fuck! Duele! –_

Q _– Te gusta puta? yo sabia que lo gozarías mi perrita linda – _dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda y el trasero de la morena sin moverse

R _– Que esperas! Hazlo de una vez! muévete! –_

_Q – Bien mi princesita –_

Quinn comenzó a mecerse, rach gemía como loca y se movía para recibirlo aunque le dolía, pero el dolor le producía placer, se sentía llena, era una sensación inigualable.

R_ – Ahh ahahaha asi si me duele! Quinn me duele! Ah aha ahaha –_

Q_ – Lo saco bebe? Ah aha aha ah ahs dime –_

R –_ No mierda! mas duro! Haaasme ahahaha –_

Quinn se quito la camisa y la musculosa tomo a la morena de la cintura y sin sacar su miembro de silicona hizo que la morena apoyara su espalda en su pecho sudado y la cabeza en su hombro, mientras ella movía sus caderas lentamente con sus manos masajeaba las tetas y su boca lamía el sudor del cuello de la morena.

R –_ Ah aha aha aha ha h sisa ha ahhh asi asi yess quinnn yees –_

Quinn sentía que por cuarta vez se escurrían por entre las piernas sus propios fluidos, la morena había sido penetrada por todos lados y no había acabado, sabia que hasta que ella no se lo indicara no lo haría, admiraba la capacidad de su mujer para tener múltiples orgasmos sin acabar, ella no podía, ver gozar de esa manera a su hembra la hacia chorrearse toda. Así que bajo su mano derecha metiéndola bajo el vestido azul de la pequeña para hacer rápidamente contacto con el clítoris de esta, que lanzo un gemido furioso en ingles

R –_ I hate you! Hurts! shit! –_

Q –_ Cum with me baby, cum with me Rach –_

R –_ Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – _a Rachel se le aflojaron las piernas, Quinn la tomo fuertemente por la cintura para no se cayera.

Q –_ I love you baby, you're the best –_

R –_ Thank you, my prince – _dijo con su ultimo aliento sin abrir los ojos

Se quedaron alli abrazadas por un rato, quinn dentro de la morena tomándola por la cintura, mientras besaba su cuello y nuca, Rach abrió los ojos miro a Quinn quien tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro sudado.

R – _Que bella sonrisa, es la que tanto extrañaba _–

Q – _Te amo, _–

R – _Ahora deja de sonreír y sácame a rodolfito por favor _–

Q – _Bien apóyate sobre la banqueta, saldrá más fácil _–

Rachel se inclino apoyándose sombré el banco, la rubia saco a Rodolf rapidamente

R – _Ahhhhh fuck!_ –

Quinn se agacho y comenzó a lamer el trasero de la morena haciendo que comenzara a gemir nuevamente.

R – _Ah ah ahah mmm sigue _–

Quinn obedeció y continúo lamiendo el culo recién desvirgado de la morena, se arrodillo para tener más comodidad e introdujo dos dedos dentro de la morena.

Q – _Mm que rico, bebe queres mas _–

R – _Si quinn siguoataaann exitaaadaaa por por favor_–

Q– _Mmm que mmm te gusta _– dijo y empezó a masajear el clítoris

R – _Siiiii ahhh ahhahaha _– _sentir la suave lengua de Quinn en su trasero, dos de sus dedos dentro y otro masajeando su centro la estaban volviendo loca. Hacia mese que no lo sentía y sin dudas a pesar de que no era una santa nadie lograba llevarla a tal punto de excitación._

R– _Quinn mis mis pieernasno no puedo _–

Q – _Espera _– se levantó los pantalones, se puso la camisa y salio, Rach aprovecho para sacarse por completo el vestido. Al volver la rubia, traía una manta en la mano, primero se acerco a la morena la abrazo la beso dulcemente luego se separo para tenderla sobre el piso, allí se acostó la morena boca arriba Quinn se arrodillo ente las piernas de esta y comenzó a chuparle el clítoris

Q – _Quieres a Rodolf bebe _–

R– _Mmmm siiii_–

Quinn limpio su juguete con la musculosa, saco otro sobre de lubricante de la camisa y lo unto sobre el mimbro ante la mirada expectante de Rachel, quien se acariciaba los pechos y se mordía el labio inferior luego mojaba sus labios con la lengua

Q – _Lo quieres nena?_ –

R– _Mmm siii tu nena quiera a rodolfitooo_–

Q – _Mmmm que nena viciosa y calientetengo! acá lo tenes _–

R– _Ahhhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiii _–

Quinn bajo y apoyo su cuerpo sobre el de Rach, haciendo que el rose de sus cuerpos aumentara, la respiración era entrecortada, Quinn seguía vestida, estaba con los pantalones por las rodillas su camisa desabrochada la cuál permanecía pegada a la espalda y los brazos por el sudor que corría por su cuerpo. La morena subió las rodilla para que la rubia entrara mas, al tiempo que se aferraba de los cachetes del culo de su mujer. Sus cuerpos se movían al compás, sus ritmo era acelerado como sus gemidos, que eran intensos, salían desde lo profundo de sus gargantas, Quinn mordió el cuerpo de la morena al sentir como las piernas de estas comenzaban a querer cerrarse estaba cerca, bajo una de sus manos para ejercer presión sobre el clítoris de esta.

R– _Ah aha siiii mmmmmm quinnnnnn te amoooo ahhahahahaah mmmm _–

Q – _Ahhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii mmmm_–

_Quinn s detuvo un segundo en esa posición. ella había llegado en el instante que sintió a la morena hacerlo, su cuerpo pedía a gritos descanso su transpiración le recorría todo el cuerpo. Contemplaba a rachel y lo hermosa q era._

Q – _Dios Rachel, eres hermosa, te amo bebe _–

R– _Tu tambiénlo eres, te amo _–

_La rubia saco al juguete del interior de la morena pero siguió sobre esta besando su cara, cuello y pechos dulcemente, ya no con pasión, sino con ternura._

Q – _Hasta cuando te quedaras?_ –

R– _Todo el verano _–

Q – _Rodolfito tendrá mucha actividad este verano _–

R– _Y tus deditos también cariño _–

S– _Disculpe patrona, no quería interrumpir pero… no se quien dejo la tranquera abierta y se han escapado todos los caballos _–

Quinn comenzó a reír ya que recorrido que ella al regresar a las caballerizas olvido cerrar.

Q – _Bien retírese López, lleve a los peones yo en unos minutos los alcanzo._ –

R– _Esa chica me parece que te desea… _–

Q – No! _Gracias a esa chica rodolfito esta aquí,o tú crees que lo ando usando a diario bajo la ropa de trabajo _–

R– _Supongo que te lo quitaras, digo así lo llevo al cuarto no? _–

Q – _Crees poder caminar hasta el cuarto? _–

R– _Mmm no la verdad no _–

Q – _Ok _–

Se levanto, acomodo su bóxer y pantalones luego le tendió la mano a la morena para se ponga de pie, quien lanzo un gemido de dolor, lo que preocupo a la rubia, a pesar que le gustaba ser dura y fuerte en el sexo no le gustaba que la morena sintiera dolor; cuando la pequeña amago a vestirse, Quinn le saco el vestido de la mano la agarro de la cintura, la elevo, morocha la rodeo son sus piernas entendiendo el gesto. La mujer mas alta, cubrió con la manta que estaba en el piso el cuerpo de su amor y sintiendo la piel traspirada y caliente de esta sobre la suya la llevo al curto mientras se fundían en un beso que para ambas era eterno.

* * *

><p><strong>espero algun que otro RW pido disculpas por faltas de ortografía y palabras olvidadas o equivocadas sin mi beta hago lo mejor que puedo. Vacaciones esta un poco retrazado pero el proximo cap sera muy intersante besos<strong>

**Kiwi, si llegaste a leerlo espero te alla gustado, es raro escribir sin tu compania. te quiero mucho y te extraño mi dulce kaooz**

**Jay Jay**


End file.
